Child of Evil: Missing Scene
by hewhoreaps
Summary: After reading PinkRangerV's story Child of Evil I felt the need fill in a large gap in the story. PinkRangerV give me permission to do so and also was my beta


**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers are owned by Disney and the idea of Kim and Tommy having Magyk belongs to Pink Ranger V and they allowed me to use it to do a spin off their story, Child of Evil. Anything else you know belongs to their respective owners

**Author note: **The story takes place between the cave and months later in the final chapter of Child of Evil. This is also my first fanfic

After Tommy told me his idea, we researched how our Power Coins worked to find out what kind of power source we wanted use for them. This is because we don't trust Zordon. Tommy's parents aren't happy with this either but they should have known that Tommy and I might do something drastic. They wanted Tommy to kill me as well as kill the rest of the rangers but he wasn't having any of that.

After a few days of research and some creative use of Magyk we found out how our coins were powered. Then with the Gods help we repowered our coins and got the zords back. We ended up cloning my zord and Power Coin. We also created a crystal with enough power for both coins, complete with weapons, as well as powering the zords. Mainly we decided to use the Dragonzord to battle with if needed since it is capable of fighting alone better than my Pterodactyl zord.

The problem with the zords is we couldn't leave them on Earth--portals are hard to make. The only reason it matters where we keep the zords is because we're not going to be on earth for a while. The only idea we came up with was to create another dimension to hold the zords, but we weren't sure whether we could create one large enough nor with the right environment to house them plus have a way to repair and charge them. Even though we planned to use the Pterodactyl zord for traveling we still needed a way to get the Dragonzord to our location should we need it. We could always leave the Dragonzord in the Angel Grove harbor and clone the storage bay that Zordon was using for the Pterodactyl zord. Then we would use a portal to call them both forward when we needed them. This seemed to be the simplest solution. At least we didn't try Tommy's suggestion of teleporting the Dragonzord!

We then teleported the cloned Power Coin into Trini's locker, since we thought she'd understand what it means the best, although she'll probably be upset with me. She might even be worried, unlike my other so-called friends, who don't seem to believe that Tommy is not evil like his parents. We also left her a note that only she could read. In it we explained what's going on and Tommy wrote that he was sorry for accidentally hurting her as a result of her attack. The attack was meant for Tommy but I stepped in front of it to protect him. I was trying to show that I cared for him and that he was not like his parents. This meant that he sent all of the emotions he was feeling at that moment into her. That stopped her and also stopped the others dead in their tracks because they were all interested in her well being. I have forgiven her but she still needs to forgive herself for her actions. I added a way to contact us since I still want her to be my friend. We also told her she could tell anyone she felt she could trust a much edited version of what's going on. It's pretty mean, but given how many of the people that Tommy and I thought of as friends seem to hate us or at least hate us being together, we felt justified. Plus the three people we thought were friends who know who Tommy's real parents are seem to think that just because his parents are evil that Tommy is also evil. They feel that way even though he has shown them otherwise.

We decided not stay on Earth for a while in order to let everything settle down. If we stayed, we were sure Jason would find Tommy and do who knows what to him, all because of who Tommy's parents are. As far as Zordon goes, we still have questions for him. We decided to wait and write them down then figure out how to get the list into the Command Center to get the answers. We figure he would not take too kindly to us just teleporting in and demanding the answers we seek.

We want to finish high school but we know we can't go to AGHS, at least not as Kim and Tommy. We could always use our Magyk to change our appearance and clone our records but we would have to come up with a school we transferred from. Another question was what to do about Kim and Tommy since they would not be attending school. Tommy's step parents might not care but I'm sure my parents would. This would not be such an issue if we didn't have most of our classes with Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini. Given how they've reacted, we figure d it would not be in our best interest to tempt fate by going back as ourselves. One of the pluses of the Magyk is we can see parts of the near future. That's how we know that in the near future Jason, Zack and Trini will be going to the Youth Peace Conference in Switzerland. We also know that when they leave Zordon and/or they will pick their replacements. Maybe by then we'll be willing to talk to Zordon.

There are so many important decisions to make and so little time to make them. First on the list would be what we do in regards to school. In the end we decided to clone our records but change our names and pick a school to say we transferred from. We decided our new names will be Todd Osborne and Katie Hilton. We do not look like Kim or Tommy, at least on Earth. We also decided to go by our ranger colors when we visit other planets because they don't know about Tommy's parents and don't care as long we help them.

Once school was done we focused our energy on helping folks in danger on other planets since our supposed friends were still not being very friendly towards us even with our new identities. We were given warm welcomes on the worlds we helped save from whatever was posing a threat to them. They paid us though the currency can't be used on earth be we did save it and they also give us jewels etc. If we had more than one of the jewels we sold them and got loads of money as they are either scare or unknown on earth and so we got top dollar for them.

We were on another planet when Jason, Zack and Trini went to the Youth Peace Conference. So we returned to earth and helped the new rangers defeat the latest monster that was sent down and talked briefly to them. As a result of that we learned Zordon had informed them about us. As we thought about it we thought maybe we could be friends with them.


End file.
